The driving forces in the transceiver manufacturing industry are reducing the form factor sizes, increasing the data transfer rates, and decreasing the costs. To achieve all of these goals, the conventional transistor outline (TO) can design approach must be replaced with a more exotic component packaging approach. However, to provide an OSA that can be used over a wide range of data transfer rates and products, the OSA must use controlled impedance connections for the high speed RF electrical signal path between the OSA chip and the transceiver electronics. Moreover, the total number of component parts must be reduced, and manufacturable from readily available materials. The assembly processes, including optical alignment, must be simplified and/or automated to reduce labor costs and increase production rates, and the fiber receptacle components should support a variety of wavelengths.
Conventional OSA designs, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,504, issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Cina et al and assigned to the present Applicant, include a opto-electronic (O/E) transducer 4 mounted in a container 25, which is sealed by a window 26. Solid metallic leads 23 and 24 extend through the rear of the container 25 for soldering to other electrical leads or directly to a transceiver PCB. The window 26 limits the relative positioning of the fiber, the lens and the O/E transducer, and the leads 23 and 24 limit the quality of the transmission and the positioning of the transceiver PCB. The use of flexible-tape conductive wiring has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Arvanitakis et al and assigned to the present Applicant, but only for connecting the existing leads of an OSA to the transceiver PCB. Moreover, the Arvanitakis et al device does not disclose the use of multi-layer micro strip transmission lines required for high-quality high-data rate signals.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an optical sub-assembly with an integrated flexible circuit conductor for reducing the number and length of electrical interfaces between the OSA chip and the transceiver electronics to reduce the strength of electrical signal reflections.